


In Which Min Yoongi Wanted To Rip Out His Heart

by jooheons



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, but yeh, i probs failed, i tried to make it angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooheons/pseuds/jooheons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi says some terrible things to Jimin but Jimin is still there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Min Yoongi Wanted To Rip Out His Heart

Tears prickled at the boy's eyes as he gripped the sheets below him, bruised knuckles turning red from the intense pressure. A mixture of anger and helplessness pooled in his stomach as he screamed into the pillow beneath him. He had been so mean, so cruel, and to his best friend too. But he didn't mean it. He didn't mean to let his emotions control him - to scream in the other boy that he didn't want to see him anymore and then proceed to slam the door in his face without any other explanation. He didn’t mean to punch the door afterwards either, but he had let his pent up anger get the better of him. He felt the pain in every fiber of his being, but it was his heart that hurt more than anything.

_I'm so sorry Jimin._ The boy chocked back a sob as his tears finally rolled down his cheeks.

He released the sheets beneath him and grabbed for his chest, his right hand grasping tightly at his shirt and his nails scratching at the skin underneath. It stung, but not as much as much as the words he shouted out at Jimin.

_Why... Why does it hurt... Just go away... go away please..._

His heels dug into the mattress beneath him as the tears continued to cascade down his now pink cheeks.

_Why won't the pain go away?_

The boy's breaths were coming out short and quick with no pattern, just puffs of hot air as his chest heaved.

_This is why you don't date your best friend's ex._  

He laughed out - one of his many responses to pain - the salty bitterness of his own tears apparent as he licked his lips. Tears continued to pool in the boy's eyes as his mind drifted back to Jimin.

_He's never going to talk to me ever again... He's never going to forgive me._

He wasn't sure how long it had been since he shut the door in Jimin's face - how long he had been lying there crying in his apartment by himself - but as he lied there, cheeks stained and breath evening out, it didn't seem to matter anymore. Nothing seemed to matter as the boy stared into the darkness that was now surrounding him; nothing, that is, except his best friend. Not his heartache, not his probably broken hand, not anything else - just Jimin.

After hours of painful thought, sleep had finally taken him. 

xXx

Yoongi was mad at the world. He was mad at the feelings he still harbored, mad at the pain he still felt, and most of all he was mad at the way he was acting.

Yoongi hated the world. He hated the way his ex-boyfriend could influence his emotions, the way his mood could flip in mere seconds, but most of all he hated his selfish reactions to pain.

Yoongi was mad at himself. Yoongi hated himself. But what Yoongi didn't know was that Jimin was still there for him - despite all the hateful words and the yelling - his body resting against the other side of Yoongi's front door. 

Because to Jimin... Yoongi was more than just a friend.


End file.
